


Nerves Of Steel, Voice Of Silk

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Veronica and Tia had a rough day...
Relationships: Veronica Green/Tia Kofi
Kudos: 5





	Nerves Of Steel, Voice Of Silk

“Tia? You alright love?”

Veronica can’t help the softness in her voice at the sight of the girl sat with her head in her hands. It’s been a long day but she knows Tia had it worse. Tia, who always took the brunt of the yelling, had been silent since she came home. 

“No…”

Tia mutters the word and Veronica sighs, settling beside her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around the girl as Tia burrows her face into her neck. 

“Ah, love… you want me to tell him to get fucked?”

Tia laughs slightly but shakes her head, choosing instead to kiss the redhead’s shoulder where she’s nestled into her. Veronica smiles, stroking the girl’s tousled blonde-brunette toned hair, kissing her forehead lightly. 

“You know I would though…”

“Yeah, but we need money and you getting fired won’t help…”

“Well, at least this is the last shift with that bitch.”

Veronica mutters, tightening her grip when Tia nestles against her a little more with a huffed sigh. She knows too well what it’s like for Tia, the girl’s nerves are shot but Veronica knows she can protect her now, she’d been sneaky, of course, but getting the woman in charge of their diner fired was worth it. Nobody should have to suffer just because she works too hard. She wonders, almost idily, if she should tell Tia the rest of the news, then decides against it. For now this is enough. Sitting with her girl, feeling Tia slowly relax. 

Tia looks at her eventually, soft brown eyes focusing in on her face and Veronica smiles, aware Tia is waiting for her to smile, to speak. 

“Feel better?”

“With you? Always.”

“Charmer…”

Veronica teases, kissing Tia’s forehead again softly before she stands, pulling Tia up. 

“Come on, we’d be better on the bed…”

“Why miss Green…”

“Stop it.”

Veronica blushes, Tia laughing and kissing her cheek. 

“Ah relax Ronnie, as long as I can curl against you I don’t care what happens.”

“You’re lucky I love you…”

Veronica mutters, barely hiding her smile. Tia grins and kisses her cheek again. 

“I love you too babe.”

She’s quiet as they head to bed, settling with a huff but smiling when Veronica nestles against her, stroking Veronica’s arm lightly, feeling the slight shiver and smiling again, kissing her hairline softly. 

“You’re freezing babe…”

“Yeah, it’s… cold out.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing bad… I just dropped the keys.”

Tia laughs slightly, moving to pull Veronica closer, hating the whimper from Veronica as she did so and stroking her cheek gently, tucking them both under a blanket. 

“Easy love, I just want you warm…”

She’s always known Veronica is a little timid about things in bed, but she’s never cared. It’s enough to be held and loved, it will always be enough.


End file.
